


Denial At Its Finest

by masqurade



Series: The Dragon & The Knight [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comfort, F/M, literally just fluffy comfort from the overly doting husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as his wife denies it, Silas knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial At Its Finest

 “I’m _not_  upset.”

 Silas watches in amusement as Corrin paces around the room. She is going back and forth between the bookshelf and her desk, taking armfuls of rolled up maps and tactic books each time. However, instead of her usual bright demeanor, the atmosphere is dreary and unsettling.

 “Okay, you’re not upset,” he concedes, taking a seat on her bed, eyebrows raised. “So why are you organizing your things?”

 Her actions pause for a moment at his question. She fidgets in place, fiddling with a piece of paper in er hands  before grumbling a response.

 “There’s nothing wrong with some reorganization.”

 The way she says it – lips pursing, cheeks reddening – makes Silas have to press a hand over his mouth to stifle his chuckles. They both know where this conversation is going.

 “Right, but _you_ only organize when you’re _upset_.”

 Corrin slams the last of her things on her desk before spinning around to face him. She points an accusing finger at him, huffing, “Aren’t you supposed to be training? Who sent you to check on me _this_  time? Xander? Leo? Sakura?”

 She continues to name off more of her relatives until Silas makes the mistake of accidentally smiling when she comes to the correct one. Her eyes widen, mouth opening in shock.

 “No way. _Takumi_?” The thought appears to strike her as bizarre because she begins to laugh, shaking her head. “I’m not upset, okay? Go back to whatever it is that you were doing.”

 “Hmmm, I have a better idea,” Silas hums, standing up to move to her side. He proceeds in wrapping his arms around her from behind, resting his face against her hair. “I’m sorry he beat you in archery.”

 “It’s okay. I’m more of a sword kind of gal anyway.”

 “I’m still sorry.”

 “Why?”

 “Because you’re upset.”

 “Gods, Silas, _I’m not upset_.”

 After a while, Corrin sighs, relaxing into his embrace. She places her hands against his, giggling when she feels Silas’s lips begin to travel down to her neck, planting brief kisses on every patch of exposed skin he can find.

 “Feeling better?” he whispers in her ear before beginning to kiss the rim of it. 

 “Yes,” Corrin admits, then, pulling herself out of his arms, she pecks him quickly on the cheek before shoving him out the door. “Now go back to work, dummy.”


End file.
